darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackpot Arena
The Jackpot Arena (also known as Jackpot Battle) is a tournament that takes place on the second Sunday of every month and gives any player to potentially earn real money if they are the final winner. Rules & restrictions There are a whole list of rules and restrictions on the Jackpot Arena. But to make it short, you must be over 18 years old and must NOT cheat and play fairly. The past few matches (June and July), Bigpoint has not given out any rewards because "both finalists had to be disqualified". So they have temporarily disabled the Jackpot Arena because of this in an effort to stop cheaters. We hope that it can return soon, but in the meantime, feel free to check out all the information about it and be prepared! Jackpot Euros If you win a Jackpot Arena match, you’ll receive the amount of Jackpot Euros you collected in real money and the amount of Euros in your Jackpot will be reset to 0. If you lose, your Jackpot total will remain the same and you’ll be able to collect more virtual currency until the next Jackpot Arena match. You can earn Jackpot Euros by simply collecting boxes, completing quests that give it as a reward, or by entering events such as Spaceball. Jackpot Arena Terms and Conditions Section 1 - Jackpot Arena #A Jackpot Arena is held on the second Sunday of every month. #An invitation layer will be sent out to all players 48 hours before the Jackpot Arena begins. Players can enter their information in this layer to register for the battle. Registration for the Jackpot Arena closes at 1:30pm* on the day of the battle. When you sign up you lose all of your jackpot credits that you have collected and it goes to the 'pot' for the final winner. #The Jackpot Arena is divided up into three consecutive rounds, each taking place on different game maps/playing fields. The following information is subject to change. Quarter-final Maps #Starting at 2:00pm*, all online users are automatically transferred to a random quarter-final map in peace mode and automatically placed under attack protection. #All users will be consecutively transferred to battle maps in groups until 2:30pm*. Selection is randomly determined according to specific 3-digit sets in User IDs #As soon as there is a total of 10,000 players on all quarter-final maps, the Jackpot Arena countdown will begin and the attack ban will be lifted for players to fight. #Players compete against each other in PvP. Pilots who are shot down are disqualified immediately from the Jackpot Arena and sent back to their home map. #The quarter-final round ends once there are only 2,500 players left in total on all quarter-final maps. Semi-final Maps #Quarter-final maps will be set back to peace mode and the remaining 2,500 players will then be transferred to semi-final maps. #Once all players have been successfully transferred, the countdown to war will begin and the semi-final will commence. #The semi-final ends once there are only 500 players left in total on all map. Final Map #Semi-final maps will be set back to peace mode and the remaining 500 players will then be transferred to the final map. #Once all players have been successfully transferred, the countdown to war will begin and the final round will commence. #The final ends when there is only one player left or it is 6:00pm* (second Sunday of the month). #If more than one player remains at the end of the final round, a lottery will be held to determine the winner. Jackpot money is hidden in bonus boxes which players can collect on maps. The Jackpot money they collect will be added to their Jackpot Arena balances. The highest jackpot allowed is 10,000 in real money. If you win a Jackpot Arena, the full amount you collected will be paid out to you in real money. Players can win up to 10,000 in real currency. Once a player has won, their Jackpot Arena balance will be reset to 0. Should you not win, your jackpot total will remain unchanged, and you will be able to continue collecting until the next Jackpot Arena. Section 2 - Participants #Up to 10,000 players can participate in the Jackpot Arena. The 10,000 players are randomly selected from all registered Jackpot Arena players and must be online when selection occurs. The right to participation in the Jackpot Arena does not exist. #Persons 18 years and older are eligible for participation. Minors (players under 18) are not allowed to participate in or collect winnings from the Jackpot Arena due to legal reasons. This also applies to minors who have their parents'/legal guardian's permission. Before any prizes are awarded, the age of all participants will be verified. Should it become clear upon verification that the birth date provided by the winner is false, the winner will lose all claim and entitlement to the prize money. #In order to participate in cash-prize contests, users must provided accurate information about themselves. Section 3 - Jackpot Arena Disqualification #Bigpoint employees and their relatives are excluded from Jackpot Arena participation. #In case of violation of these Terms & Conditions, Bigpoint reserves the right to disqualify/ban offenders from current and future Jackpot Arenas. #Persons who use illegal methods or manipulate the game in any way or form in order to gain an advantage shall also be disqualified/banned from participation. In this case, cash prizes shall be declared invalid and recalled. #Please note that users in Italy are not allowed to participate in the Jackpot Arena. Section 4 - Jackpot Arena from start to finish #Bigpoint is responsible for running the Jackpot Arena and distributing prizes. #Bigpoint will e-mail the winner(s). #After providing proof of one's age and identity (valid ID, passport, etc.), Bigpoint will transfer the cash prize to the bank account provided by the winner(s). The account holder of the account provided must be the same as the winner. Upon transferring the cash prize to the winner, Bigpoint is released from any obligations outlined in these Terms & Conditions. If a payment is not completed due to reasons outside of Bigpoint's control, no claim to the prize money can be made. Any claims against Bigpoint are invalid. #Cash payment of prizes is excluded. Prizes are non-transferable. #Complaints about the Jackpot Arena must be made in writing and addressed to Bigpoint within 14 days of the occurrence. Complaints made over the telephone or after the 14-day period shall not be considered. Section 5 - Premature termination of the Jackpot Arena #Bigpoint reserves the right to cancel or terminate the Jackpot Arena anytime without prior notification, especially in cases where Bigpoint cannot carry out the Jackpot Arena properly due to legal reasons or technical reasons such as computer viruses, hardware/software errors, game manipulation, etc. If the Jackpot Arena is cancelled/terminated by Bigpoint due to inappropriate conduct by a Jackpot Arena participant, Bigpoint is entitled to demand indemnity for damage incurred by this user. Section 6 - Data privacy #Registration is mandatory to participate in cash-prize contests. Claims not to register in cash-prize contests do not exist. By registering, participants expressly consent to allow Bigpoint to keep any relevant data on record for the period of the Jackpot Arena and beyond. Participants can request to have this data privacy agreement canceled at anytime, thereby agreeing to have themselves withdrawn from participation in the cash-prize contest. #With regard to participants' registration information, Bigpoint is obligated to observe data privacy regulations as well as entertainment laws. All data collected is treated as confidential and will only be used within the organization. Section 7 - Liability #Upon transferring the cash prize to the bank account provided by the winner, Bigpoint is released of any obligations outlined in these Terms & Conditions. Bigpoint assumes no liability for any defects of title or quality. #No liability exists for announcing the winner(s) of the Jackpot Arena #Bigpoint is not liable for any damage incurred as a result of errors, delays or interruptions in game transmission, problems with technical devices and services, incorrect content, data loss or deletion, viruses or any other issues which can occur during the cash-prize contest, except for when the damage was caused by intent or gross negligence by Bigpoint itself, one of its member companies, employees or vicarious agents. #No liability exists for the disqualified participants described in Sec. 3 of these Terms & Conditions. Section 8 - Final Provision #No legal recourse is permitted. #The laws of the Federal Republic of Germany shall apply to these Terms and Conditions and to any legal claims resulting thereof. The court with jurisdiction over issues in connection with these Terms & Conditions is situated in Hamburg, Germany. #Should provisions of these Terms and Conditions be or become invalid, this shall not affect the validity of the remaining provisions. #Bigpoint reserves the right to amend these Terms and Conditions without any further notification. All times indicated are based on Central European Time - UTC+1 (Europe, Berlin) References Bigpoint forum page explaining the Jackpot Euros and Jackpot Arena - Jackpot | DarkOrbit Category:Event Category:Jackpot Euro